Drizzel Fo Shizzel
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: She always wanted to kiss in the rain.


**Drizzel Fo Shizzel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: She always wanted to kiss in the rain.**

**A/N: Response to Fan Fic 100 challenge over at CSI Fans. Topic number .066 on the list; rain.**

* * *

"I think it's going to rain," Catherine said sniffing the air.

"How do you know?" Gil asked.

"I can smell it. Smells good."

"How do you smell falling water?"

Catherine pointed to her nose, "This is a nose. It contributes to the five senses, smelling." She smiled sweetly and Gil threw a piece of popcorn at her.

They slowly made their way trough the path that was in the large park. Catherine looked up at the sky to a kite that was flying as a little boy ran down the field. Gil stepped behind Catherine as a lady passed by, pushing a stroller and accidentally brushed Catherine's shoulder with his chest.

Catherine felt a shiver, "Have you heard that song Umbrella by Rihanna and Jay-Z?" she asked starting a conversation.

"Yeah. You play it non-stop on your iPod, which, by the way, is really loud when you listen to it," he replied.

"What about Blueberry Yum Yum by Ludacris?"

"No," he said popping the last of his popcorn in his mouth and throwing the bag away when they passed a trash can.

"You suck."

"Have you heard Beethoven's Symphony?" he asked.

"Gil. You're fifteen. You should be listening to some pop, rock, hip-hop, and country even. Not classical music."

"What's wrong with classical music?" he asked.

"Um, it's boring. Don't you like songs that tell stories?"

"Classical music does tell stories, just with out words."

Catherine groaned, "Please don't start your little mind games."

Gil laughed, "You started the conversation. Fine I'll change the subject…Sour cream is soo good." Gil said knowing she hated sour cream, but she was cute when she was mad.

"Gil! Sour cream is disgusting. So is your freakin' mayonnaise," she said with disgust.

"You are just too cute when you're mad," he said laughing. Catherine tried hard to stop the blush from rising in her face and tried to look angrier. She felt a raindrop on her face and looked up at the sky.

"I told you," she said simply.

Gil rolled his eyes, "Sour cream is still good."

Catherine lifted her foot behind her and kicked him in the butt. Within seconds it was pouring. People in the park were rushing to their cars or in their houses, but Catherine and Gil took their time.

Catherine held out her hand. Her hair was matted to the sides of her face and her shirt clung to hers skin. She was glad she didn't wear white. Gil's short curly hair straightened and hung from his head, water dripping from the ends.

Catherine stuck out her arms and spun around, her eyes closed and looking up at the sky. Gil smiled.

"You know how in those romantic movies how it's raining and then the guy and the girl make up and then kiss in the rain, like in The Notebook? I always wanted to do that: kiss in the rain."

Gil looked at Catherine who was still spinning slowly and looking up towards the sky. As if he were being controlled, Gil grabbed her arm when it swung near him. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pressed his lips to her.

Catherine's body stiffened, but Gil held his lips there. Catherine relaxed and opened her mouth, kissing him back. He moaned when he felt her tongue tease his lips and slide over his own. Catherine heavily breathed through her nose and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a while, they pulled apart stared at each other, both shocked by Gil's actions and her reactions.

"There, you got your kiss," Gil said almost whispering.

"In the rain," Catherine said when her lips were inches from his. She kissed him, and then rested her wet forehead on his. She blinked away raindrops from her eyes.

"You want to go out on Saturday?" he asked.

"Why not tonight?"

"We have school tomorrow and I need all day to tell you that I loved you since I saw you dancing in the rain in second grade," he replied. Catherine smiled. Her eyes watered under the water on her face.

"I love you too."

Their lips met again and they kissed until they shivered from the wetness mixed with the gust of wind that came and their fingers were severely prunie.

* * *

**A/N: I am so bored. Record for me: a new chapter and a new story in ****one**** night. I love sour cream and my sister hates it and I'll eat it right out of the container just to disgust her…but mayo is grosso. Miracle Whip. Hope ya'll enjoy! Please R&R! **

**Who watched House last night?**


End file.
